


Могло быть и хуже

by JayLeeStory



Category: Life on Mars (UK), The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Фандом: Life on Mars и не толькоАвтор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: Коробка со специямиРейтинг: G





	Могло быть и хуже

Некоторым желаниям свойственно исполняться, как теперь понимает Сэм Тайлер. Особенно самым необдуманным из них.  
Когда месяц назад (по своему субъективному времени) в баре Нельсона он сетовал на судьбу и требовал отправить его «в любой другой год», он не ожидал такого эффекта. Его просто все достало, достал Хант со своими замашками мелкого мафиозного воротилы, Крис со своей тупой исполнительностью, сучонок-Рэй, норовящий подставить его при любой возможности. Сэм слишком вымотался и озверел от окружающей его наглости, упрямства и беспросветного невежества, он хотел домой, в свой 2006-й, ну или куда угодно – только бы подальше от этого бардака.  
88-й просто подвернулся к слову.  
И в первый момент, когда лампы на стене бара погасли, Сэм подумал, что дело в проводке.  
Но невидимый некто решил в очередной раз над ним подшутить. Окей, в конце концов, Сэм на это сам напросился, но какого черта – он просил сменить только год, а не страну!

Сэм не жалуется. Могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, здесь говорят по-английски.  
И чертова девочонка с клоуном не вылезает из телевизора по ночам.  
Если подумать, положение Сэма не лишено плюсов. В 88-м мобильных телефонов еще нет, зато есть компьютеры – пусть и примитивные, – интернет, спутниковое телевидение и подушки безопасности.  
Что касается людей, с которыми Сэму приходится работать... Видимо, от года это не зависит: ему просто везет на чокнутых робин гудов, вершащих правосудие любой ценой.  
Вонючие сигары нового босса куда хуже хантовских сигарет, а курит он, как и Хант, постоянно. Механик, здоровенный негр, обвешанный золотом, вечно косится на Сэма и ворчит, что и одного психа им было много. Псих, о котором говорит здоровяк – это пилот, он как раз относится к Сэму вполне дружелюбно – видимо, углядел в нем родственную душу после того случая, когда Сэм сдуру проболтался, что слышит голоса.  
– Ерунда, братишка, – ответил пилот, осклабившись, – я постоянно их слышу. Вот буквально вчера Тедди Рузвельт – только представь! – Тедди Рузвельт говорит мне...  
Зато с последним членом команды Сэм, как ни странно, сошелся. У них много общего: они оба предпочитают обходиться без насилия, любят порядок и строгие костюмы. Правда, Сэм не умеет взламывать сейфы и подбирать отмычки к замкам; если уж совсем начистоту, в своей прошлой жизни он за такое арестовывал.  
Дивная подобралась компания, ничего не скажешь. Военная полиция, следующая за ними по пятам, придает ситуации особое очарование.  
«И как я в это вляпался? – думает Сэм, трясясь на заднем сиденье фургона. Красавчик наполовину высунулся из открытой двери и на ходу отстреливается от очередных преследователей. Мэрдок держит его за брючный ремень, чтобы Красавчик не вывалился наружу. – Как я вляпался в весь этот джаз?»  
Есть кое-что общее между этими ребятами и Хантом. Кое-что, раздражающее Сэма все больше и больше.  
Вместо того, чтобы думать, взвешивать все за и против, анализировать и делать выводы, они предпочитают сразу действовать. Да, конечно – «планы» Ганнибала, которые всегда срабатывают. И которые, по сути, сводятся к фронтальной атаке.  
«Рано или поздно нас всех перебьют, – думает Сэм с нарастающим раздражением, не замечая, что впервые называет их и себя одним словом «мы». – Ну что за идиотизм, почему все всегда кончается одинаково – погоней и перестрелкой?!»  
– Эй, – кричит Мэрдок, оборачиваясь, – Сэмми, если не затруднит – подай полный магазин.  
Вот это фамильярное «Сэмми» окончательно выводит его из себя.  
«В следующий раз, – думает Сэм в ярости, – я просто пошлю их нахрен и свалю, это все меня не касается. Это не правосудие, а беспредел!»  
Но магазин все-таки передает.  
А когда приходит тот самый следующий раз, вместо того, чтобы послать все к черту, Сэм неожиданно для всех – и для себя в первую очередь – встает, опирается руками на столешницу, оказываясь с Ганнибалом нос к носу, и говорит тихо и внятно:  
– Нет. Мы не будем этого делать.  
– Нет? – удивляется Ганнибал, глядя на него с холодным любопытством. – А что ты предлагаешь?  
Сэм объясняет – что.  
И дальше становится ясно, чем его новый босс отличается от старого.  
«Это пустая трата времени, идиот», – сказал бы Хант.  
– Хорошо, давайте попробуем, – говорит Ганнибал, раскуривая очередную сигару.  
Эта разница для обозленного и ни на что уже не рассчитывающего Сэма оказывается настолько значительной, что на несколько секунд он теряет дар речи. А затем склоняется над картой, якобы изучая маршрут, и незаметно для всех улыбается.  
Может быть, на этот раз все будет по-другому.

Когда через три часа все заканчивается очередной погоней и перестрелкой, Сэм готов рвать на себе волосы.  
– По-моему, неплохо получилось, – заявляет Ганнибал, когда они наконец оказываются в безопасности.  
– Нормально, – говорит Би Эй, хлопая Сэма по плечу. – Молодец, парень.  
– Отлично стреляешь, – замечает Красавчик.  
– Практически Клинт Иствуд! – Мэрдок выхватывает из воображаемой кобуры воображаемый револьвер и целится в Би Эй. Тот делает зверскую рожу и обещает сломать Мэрдоку палец, если тот не прекратит.  
«Они издеваются, – ошарашенно думает Сэм, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое. – Их чуть не перестреляли, а им наплевать».  
– Парень, расслабься, – говорит Ганнибал, приобнимая его за плечи. – Твой план сработал, все отлично.  
Это вместо хантовского «какого черта ты меня не слушал, кретин?!»  
– Хрена лысого он сработал, – рычит Сэм, сбрасыва чужую руку с плеча. – Я планировал обойтись без пальбы.  
– Ну, жизнь вносит свои коррективы. – Ганнибал пожимает плечами и хлопает себя по карманам. – Красавчик! Сигару!  
«Или я научу их решать проблемы мирно, – думает Сэм, – или они научат меня стрелять во все, что движется. Посмотрим, кто кого».  
Рядом с Хантом он слишком привык к соперничеству. У этих ребят все строится на взаимодействии, но Сэм умеет полагаться только на себя и ему потребуется время, чтобы принять новые правила игры.  
Пока что он только злится и обещает себе в следующий раз не допустить бессмысленной потасовки. Ганнибал наблюдает за ним сквозь клубы табачного дыма и улыбается.


End file.
